Peace
by Chie723
Summary: A gentle moment for Sasuke with his wife and baby girl with other vignettes of family life.
1. Chapter 1

Ten fingers, ten toes, two eyes, a button nose, and heart shaped lips.

She was here, and she was beautiful. 8 pounds and 3 ounces of joy and wonder, a wonder that Sasuke never thought he would experience. Between the loss of his clan, his brother..of his childhood innocence. The joy that would fill his entire being at the mere mention of his brother coming home from a mission.

Sasuke chuckled, a sound that brought the attention of the little girl in his arms. Her eyes seemed to almost shoot up at the sound, staring deep into her Papa's eyes inquisitively.

"What is it Sarada?"

At the mere sound of her Papa's voice Sarada begins to happily coo, clenching and unclenching her little hands, which are only about the size of the chocolate truffles Sakura endlessly craved throughout her pregnancy.

Speaking of Sakura, she had been asleep for the past hour, the exhaustion of labor finally catching up with her. She had been so strong for so long, so patient..waiting for their daughter to finally be born and put an end to her contractions and pain. It felt symbolic, for Sakura had been just as patient with him, through the emotional pain he put her through..Sakura had seen the light at the tunnel, even when Sasuke himself hadn't.

He gently set his hand on top of Sakura's hand, running his thumb gently along her palm.

"Thank you Sakura.." He stated in a whisper, not wanting to wake his bride.

It proved to be to no avail, she was already awake.

"Thank you as well Sasuke-kun..for making me a mother."

At the sound of her Mama's voice the previously quiet Sarada perked up and began to coo, a coo that turned into a whine when she couldn't see her Mama. Sasuke chuckled and gently passed the whimpering baby to her mother.

"Hi angel..did you miss Mama?"

The whimpers came to a complete stop, instead turning into a happy coo.

"Aw..I missed you too darling." Sakura says as she brings Sarada close and rests her forehead against their baby's.

"Are you feeling ok Sakura?"

Sakura nods and takes Sasuke's hand.

"I'm feeling a lot better, I'm a little sore but, nothing unmanageable."

"Good..can you believe she ended up weighing 8 pounds?"

Sakura starts giggling, a magical sound, like the tiny tingling of Christmas bells.

"Not at all! I was expecting a tiny little one! But she's a sturdy, adorable little marshmallow of a baby!"

Sasuke chuckles and gently pokes Sarada's cheek with his finger.

"She's incredible, it's still so surreal to see her."

"It is isn't it? After everything, we finally have this little light."

Sasuke leans in and gives Sakura a gentle kiss.

"At last we have peace."

"I love you Sasuke-kun."

"And I love you Sakura."

Sarada begins to coo, wanting her presence to be known.

"And we love you Sarada, thank you for being born."

Sarada's eyes shine with a pure innocent love for her parents, and it is in that moment that Sasuke realizes that his daughter has his brother's eyes.

Through Sarada Itachi lives on.

 **Thank you for reading! Please remember to leave a review :) God's blessings to you!**

 **I do not own Naruto it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**


	2. Safe and Sound

"Is it really that bad baby girl?" Sakura gently croons to her hour old daughter, who currently has a seemingly permanent pout etched across her adorable face.

For the past 20 minutes Sarada had been vehemently trying to avoid a bath, much to the confusion of her parents, who both quite enjoyed a long, relaxing bath. They had rightfully assumed that their baby was uncomfortable with the lingering fluids that stuck to her little skin after the birth. From what Sasuke could recall it was called the "Vernix".

 _"_ _It protects her skin from the different fluids floating around in the placenta with her. It also makes her skin very soft, "baby soft" to be exact."_

That's what Sakura had said with a giggle.

All of that aside, their baby still needed a bath.

Sakura made the first move, gently picking Sarada up in an adorable towel that was covered with little duckling prints.

"Come on little lady, it's time to get you clean."

That's when the real cries began. Sakura quickly moved to calm the seemingly inconsolable child.

"It's ok angel..Mama and Papa are here. We're going to make you nice and clean, it's ok baby."

Sarada's cries had at least started to go down in volume and intensity, much to her parents relief. They were soon able to put her into the baby tub that Naruto and Hinata had graciously sent them about a week ago. Sakura spoke gently and quietly to Sarada as she gently bathed her, being careful of her head that was still sensitive from the birth. Soon after she came out Sasuke and Sakura noticed that their daughter had a light bruise on her forehead, Sasuke naturally jumped into over-protective Papa mode and bombarded Sakura with questions. Sakura calmly explained to her husband that some baby's acquire bruises while coming out, and that Sarada had likely bumped her head against Sakura's pelvic bone while she descended through the birth canal.

Sasuke gradually caught his breath and calmed down, opting to gently kiss their daughter on one of her adorably chubby cheeks.

"Sasuke.." Sakura quietly alerted her husband, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Sasuke quickly turned to Sakura, curiosity in his eyes.

"I think she likes her bath.."

Sasuke turns to look at their daughter who, true to Sakura's words, lay contently in her bath tub. Sakura was gently bathing her, almost giving her a gently baby massage! Like the ones they'd seen advertised at those "Mommy and Me" baby centers during their travels.

Sasuke couldn't help the smile that came to his lips, his baby was adorable. The best parts of himself and Sakura. He chuckled slightly when he saw that Sarada was beginning to fall asleep in the tub.

"Don't fall asleep yet Sarada, let Mama and I put you into your pajamas first."

Sarada's face scrunched up as she yawned, her little eyes fluttering and her little hands clenching and unclenching.

Sakura smiles as she wraps Sarada in her little duckling towel, gently wiping any excess water away from her little body. Knowing how sleepy her baby is Sakura makes quick work of getting Sarada set in her onesie and blanket.

"Alright little lady, it's time for some rest. For all three of us.." Sakura says giving Sasuke a gentle smile.

Sasuke walks over and lays next to his wife, with their little girl resting safely between them.

Sasuke sleeps soundly for the first time in years, with the two loves of his life in his arms.


End file.
